Any Dream Will Do
by BonesBird
Summary: His dreams shatter when her apartment building is destroyed in a fire. She's badly injured and fighting for her life. Now his only dream is for her to recover.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Any Dream Will Do  
****Summary: His dreams shatter when her apartment building is destroyed in a fire. She's badly injured and fighting for her life.**

**This fic came to me at work, it's going to be angsty for a while. You can all blame KLCM for this fic, it's sorta inspired by hers… but not if you know what I mean. Actually I just really, really need to write a really angsty fic and this seemed perfecto! **

* * *

The alarms were ringing, but she didn't have a chance to leave. Derek had been telling her to talk to the super about the fire exit to her apartment for months. She'd never thought she'd need too.

The smoke was all around her. She could breathe, despite being down to the floor she made it to her door, but there was no point opening it. She could see the flicker of flames just the other side.

She wanted to get out. She wanted to call for help, but every gulp of air hurt more. She was struggling the most to keep moving, back towards the bathroom. She grabbed a few things on the way, things she didn't want to lose. Mostly her pictures of her family from when she was a kid. She just made it to the bathroom before her burning lungs started to make breathing too hard. She laid down trying to hold the damp cloth over her face, all the things she'd picked up about surviving in a fire.

The last conscious thought she had was Derek's face, and never telling him how she really felt. It was her one regret.

* * *

Derek was trying to fall back into a fitful sleep. He'd jerked awake a few minutes earlier, and he had no idea why. He didn't normally sleep very well but this had been different.

He was just dozing a little as his phone started ringing. He didn't recognise the number, but answered it regardless

"Hello?" he questioned, fear raising in his chest as he heard familiar sounds behind whoever was on the phone

"This is Ella Demain, I'm a nurse at Washington General. You're the emergency contact for Penelope Garcia"

"Yes" his heart fell, it was 4am, what could possibly have happened to land her in the hospital this early

"You need to get here as soon as possible." The sound of defeat in the nurses voice had him out of bed before she had even finished, grabbing some clothes

"What's happened?" he asked, even though he knew she wouldn't tell him

"Mr Garcia, its best you get here as soon as you can" she said sadly,

"It's Morgan, I'm not her husband. I'll be there soon" he hung up. Pulling a shirt on he dialled Hotch's number, when he answered right away Morgan wondered again if his boss ever slept.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, something happened to Penelope" He was panicked, what if he lost his baby girl, what would happen? How would he go on?

"What?" Hotch asked gently, Morgan just threw himself into the car and started.

"I don't know. I just got a call from Washington General, the nurse didn't sound hopeful. I'm on my way there now" he was driving like a maniac, but he didn't care.

"I'll stop by her place and pick some things up for her, maybe she kept her go-bag there" Hotch hung up just as Morgan saw the lights, he didn't live far from the hospital, and he'd been driving fast.

Worse case scenarios were skimming through his mind. Home invasion homicides, attacks, a late night car-crash. Serial killers hiding in the dark. Like all officers of the law that's where his mind went to first. Nothing good came of a phone-call like his.

He ran into the ER, and stopped at the desk

"I'm here for Penelope Garcia, I was called by a nurse, E… something" He couldn't recall the nurses name, and he couldn't focus.

"Please take a seat" the woman at the desk told him, but he couldn't stand still. He pulled his creds out and showed them

"No, I want to know where she is, I need to know that she's OK" he almost shouted. His heart dropping every second he couldn't see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Well… I sorta left you hanging last chapter. This chapter you'll see Hotch arriving at Garcia's and Morgan finding out what's happened too. As this is written I just had my exit interview at work. I'm gonna miss everyone here so much. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and alerts! I think I replied to all the reviews... except for a certain "wordofwyrd" who's review did not deserve a response.**

* * *

"Just go back to sleep Jack" Hotch said, looking into the mirror where he could see his son dozing back off. There had been no-one to watch him at such short notice, he turned his lights on. He probably shouldn't, but he wanted to get to Garcia's place as soon as he could.

He didn't know what had happened to his tech, but he was determined to maybe have a poke around her building to find out. The initial thoughts on the scene could answer so much in both victimology and motive when they were breaking the crime down later.

However turning onto the road that Garcia's building was on he could see why she'd been injured. The sheer number of fire officers and engines was huge. Half of a building ahead had collapsed.

He quickly saw that it was Garcia's building. There were walking wounded all around, probably waiting to be taken to the hospital. After the more urgent cases were dealt with. Hotch jumped out of the car and found the closest fireman

"Where's your chief?"

"There, the tall one" he pointed a little way ahead, Hotch pulled his creds out and walked up to him

"Chief I need to know what happened here?"

"A fire. Big one. Collapsed that part of the building. This part is structurally sound but it's gutted. We had 20 people stuck in this end of the building, so far we've only got 5 out. Only 3 survivors." Hotch looked through his phone for a recent picture of Garcia

"Was this woman one you pulled out" he showed the chief, hoping that she was a survivor,

"Yes, she was in a bad way, I think they took her to General" he nodded, before turning away

"Thank you" Hotch said, starting back to the car before a call from the chief stopped him

"She one of yours agent?"

"Yes"

"This was arson, could she have been the target?"

"I don't know, I'm going to send another team to investigate this, our team is too close" he replied, walking back to the car, and hoping that Garcia was able to fight this. He started to call the rest of the team. Garcia was going to need them all.

* * *

"Penelope Garcia" called a doctor, a stern looking woman. Morgan jumped up and ran to him. The stress evident on the doctor's face caused Morgan's heart to fall further

"How is she?" he asked in a soft voice, almost afraid of the answer.

"You need to call her family" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"I am her family, who we work with are her family" he couldn't stop the emotion in his voice,

"The next 24 hours are crucial. If she makes it through her chances improve 10-fold"

"What happened?" He didn't want to know

"Her lungs have been badly damaged by smoke, and she's got some burns on her legs, they aren't as serious as they look"

"Is she gonna make it" he asked fearfully.

"It depends on how strong she is. We're waiting to move her up to the ICU, you'll be able to see her up there" the doctor walked away, he felt his legs go weak, seconds later he recognised the arms that had grabbed him as Hotch and Rossi's. The got him back to a seat. They didn't pressure him for information on what had happened. They just sat beside him. Letting him work through his emotions.

"The doctor thinks she's not gonna make it" He almost sobbed. He'd never felt so hopeless in his entire life.

"Did she say that?"

"Not in so many words." Morgan stood up and punched a wall, he had so little to believe in right now. "They're moving her to the ICU" he leant against the wall, pressing his forehead to it. Why was it her?

"Everyone else is on their way" Hotch told him. Watching as Morgan slid to the floor. He was still there as the rest of the unit arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Yeah. This is only going to get angstier, for a little while anyway. Anyway. HUGE thanks to anyone reading this. I love all the great reviews I've had so far, and all the alerts! WOW! Big thanks to klcm who is betaing this... **

* * *

"Penelope Garcia?" A different doctor came looking for them this time. Morgan had been sat with his eyes gently shut, listening to the sounds of their friends around him. JJ had been sniffling, while Hotch had been filling them in on what had happened. On hearing her name Morgan jumped up, almost running to the doctor who had called them

"Is she OK?" he asked the minute he reached her, he felt JJ's hand on his arm and the rest of the team around him only seconds later

"She's in the ICU. Her burns aren't as bad as we first suspected but her lungs are badly damaged. She's got a big fight up ahead of her, these first 24 hours are crucial to learning how her lungs can cope" the doctor looked around the group

"How will she heal?" Rossi asked, looking over JJ's head.

"She's in a coma right now, her CT looks good though, it appears her body is determined to let her heal in her own time. Mostly right now she needs oxygen and support" the doctor told them, she was certainly more hopeful than the doctor before

"So, she'll be OK" JJ asked in a fearful tone, taking Will's hand and squeezing.

"We can't say for certain, but we're hopeful. The firefighters got her out in good time. One or two of you can go and sit with her."

"Morgan, you should go and, JJ." Hotch pointed out, "the rest of us will be a phone call away"

"Thanks, Hotch. Thank you. Can anyone see if there is anything salvageable from Pen's place?" he called back as the nurse led him and JJ away.

"Be gentle with her" The doctor said, showing them into Garcia's room. He heard JJ's gasp at seeing their friend covered in tubes. "the burns are all to her legs, but they'll heal in time" Morgan wrapped an arm around JJ, trying to console his friend and get some small measure of comfort for himself. He sat on the chair next to her bed and took her hand.

"Why did it have to be her?" JJ asked, taking the seat on the other side and mirroring his movements.

"Why is it ever her?" He replied, he couldn't think of a good reason why Penelope was the one in danger. She was the softest person he know. All lightness and warmth. There wasn't a malicious bone in her body.

"You love her" JJ whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of Penelope's face, Morgan wished that that small piece of contact would bring his Baby Girl back to him.

"Of course I love her"

"No, I mean you _love _love her" JJ emphasised, watching his face as he stared down at her, the tears still forming in his eyes at all the pain she must have gone through. The fear. He couldn't answer JJ's question aloud, that would make this surreal situation seem so much more real. "How long?"

"Years" he trailed off, staring into a space somewhere just in front of Penelope's face "forever" JJ reached over and squeezed his spare hand

"She'll be OK Derek." she told him. Sitting back on a chair as a nurse came in to do her checks. He held his emotions in. Not wanting anyone to see how hurt he was by this.

"We don't know that" he whispered, shaking his head at her, trying to not get his hopes up

"Yes we do. We know PeeG. She'll fight, because she doesn't break promises" JJ argued back. Desperate to see him with hope. She watched as he fell into his withdrawn mode. Garcia had always been the only person who could draw him out of it.

So what were they to do now she wasn't able too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Thanks to everyone reviewing here. Its emotional I know, and I suppose I should give out tissue warnings. Not so much on this chapter though.**

* * *

"Arson, are they sure?" Rossi was shocked by the news, sat around the kitchen table at Hotch's. They were all nursing a hot drink and trying not to worry more than they already were

"That's what I was told" Hotch said, relaying what the fire chief at the scene had said to him. He looked around the table, the faces of his team, and Will, looking downcast. They were all worried

"We need to investigate this" Prentiss said, making a move to stand up before Reid put a hand on her shoulder. Settling her down. They all wanted to help Garcia.

"We can't, Strauss has put us on indefinite hold. We could all be liabilities right now" Hotch told her. His early morning call to the section chief had not been fun, but she had at least been somewhat sympathetic to the plight of his team,

"So, we can't investigate?" Reid asked, shaking his head

"I've called Cooper's team in"

"They work with PG too" Prentiss pointed out, Hotch had known all along his team would want to be a part of this.

"Not as exclusively and certainly not as closely. They are the perfect people to run this" he replied "until it's officially ruled as arson there isn't much we can do."

"What do we do?" Will asked, speaking for the first time since leaving the hospital, leaning over and putting his hand on Prentiss' shoulder. They were all giving each as much support as they could

"We wait for news from Morgan and JJ" Rossi told them, finally pulling out a chair and sitting down

"I can't believe this happened" Prentiss muttered, the emotion she felt evident in her voice

"Why?" Reid asked, looking confused.

"Because, you know. We see enough hate with what we do." Prentiss looked down at her hands, not continuing with her thought.

"Do they think Pen was a target?" Will asked suddenly, looking up at Hotch.

"The fire chief did ask me that at the scene, if I thought she could be?" Hotch looked over, but Will didn't continue on his train of thought, he just looked pensive

"I feel so helpless" Reid whispered, looking around at the people he was sharing all this fear with, and hoping he wasn't alone.

"I think we all do" Rossi replied, placing a hand on the younger agents arm. Trying to transfer a little strength over to him.

"I'm going to go and check out what's left of her apartment" Prentiss suddenly announced, "I need to do something, anything" she moved towards the door, grabbing up her coat as she walked.

"I'll ride along" Will said, looking at the others and nodding, before following Prentiss out the door.

* * *

"We're sure this half of the building is safe, but we're still advising caution to anyone returning for belongings" Prentiss listened as the fire officer explained what was going on

"No hot spots?" she asked, looking over the building, some bits where it had collapsed were still smouldering. There were people coming in and out of what was left.

"No" the officer shook his head, moving his attention on already on the next group of people. Prentiss smiled as they were waved through

"What will she need?" Will asked, following her up the doors.

"Any clothes that aren't ruined, and she has this box of slides from when she was a kid, we need to try to save them" Prentiss looked around Garcia's door. She was shocked at her colourful friend's apartment. There wasn't much left.

"There isn't much here survived. What if there is nothing left?" Will asked, moving towards the bathroom. Looking down to all the little pieces of Garcia's life that had been destroyed in the night.

"Then we go back to Hotch's" Prentiss called, picking up a picture in a frame that hadn't been too badly damaged, the picture was perfect. It was one of the many of Garcia and Morgan that had been dotted around the apartment last time she'd come to visit.

"Looks like Garcia wanted to save those slides. They were in the bathtub" Will carried the box and they surveyed the room. "I don't think there's much else here. I'll just check the drawers" Prentiss looked through the water damaged clothes, little to nothing was salvageable. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she let Will lead her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, chapter 5 and I'm normally coming to the end, I'm not even through the first day yet… AHH… this might be a bit of a long one! Major uber tissue warning for this chapter. Can I have all death threats in writing please.**

**

* * *

**Morgan sat looking at Penelope. He could ignore everything else that was going on around them as long as he could see her chest rising and falling. He knew she was alive as he saw that little flutter of movement.

He tried not to look at her face. The stillness of her eyes and the tube in her throat was reminding him that she wasn't asleep. The sun was well risen and he wasn't tired, he was too focussed on her, everything he had was on her. Willing her, praying for her to get better. He remembered when she was shot, almost exactly 3 years earlier, and his vigil at the hospital that time.

This time it couldn't be more different. There were no surgeons telling him she was lucky this time. There was little chance she'd be awake in a few hours, and probably, if she did start waking, the doctors would sedate her to give her chance to heal.

"Morgan, do you want anything" JJ asked in a soft voice. He'd forgotten she was there. Watching Penelope in the exact same way he had been.

"No" He replied, sullenly. He couldn't even take his eyes off Penelope. He was too worried that every second he wasn't looking at her that he might find her waking up. He wasn't really sure what he was worried about. He knew that she was getting the best care he could hope for. That she had been pulled out in the nick of time.

He was terrified of losing her. He was terrified that she'd wake up a different person than the one who sent him a goodnight text the night before. He had sat and re-read the text what felt like a thousand times since he'd sat beside her.

He wanted to hear her voice again. See her smile. He thought about all the things he'd so desperately wanted to tell her and had never had the chance to do so. He'd never been able to tell her of all the times and all the ways she had saved his life, his sanity and his faith in humanity. She had shown him the best things in life when he was at his lowest. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Derek. You need to eat something" JJ persisted a few minutes later, coming round the bed and squatting at his side, pulling his free hand into hers. "You need to stay strong"

"I can't leave her JJ. I want her to know I'm here" He pulled his free hand away and placed it around Penelope's. He felt like by holding her hand he could will her back to him.

"I'll get you a coffee. Be back in a minute" JJ watched him for a moment. He could sense her eyes on him, but when he said nothing more he heard her leave, and he finally opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to since he'd first seen her in that room.

"Baby girl, you better come back to me" He felt his eyes welling up "I can't do this without you."

* * *

JJ watched Morgan through the doorway for a few minutes, she couldn't hear the words he was saying, but the emotion he displayed broke her heart all over again. She hated seeing any of her friends in pain, but being unable to help them hurt so much more.

"Jen" she turned straight into Will's arms. He wrapped her up tightly and kissed her cheek

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear before pulling back to look at Prentiss

"Her place was gutted Jayje, the only room with little damage was the bathroom, I'm guessing that's where she went as we found her clips in there."

"That's how she survived" she clasped her hands to her mouth, thinking about the fear her best friend must have felt in her last minutes of consciousness. Would she even know she was alive.

"How's he doing" Prentiss nodded towards Morgan, who had his head laid on the bed besides Penelope

"He's shutting off, and I have no idea how to bring him back from this." she shook her head, once again watching the man break into pieces in front of her.

"We just have to wait. And hope that she makes it through. Because otherwise I don't know what he's gonna do" They all turned back to the door, hoping that their girl would pull through. As they were watching they watched Derek jerk up and the alarms start going off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So… How many of you want to kill me right now? Everybody… oh… erm… I'm sorry. I got this chapter idea from my mum. She's a nurse and she has said although this is rare it can happen.**

**I've had 10 reviews per chapter on this so please, please, please, please keep reading and reviewing. It's making my last week of work go so much quicker and making me feel loved. **

* * *

"Out of the way please," Derek pushed himself backwards out of the way of the nurses. He couldn't look at her right now.

He was so afraid.

The nurses checked her over and reset the alarms, "pressure increase?" he looked between the nurses, getting more scared.

"Probably, we need a chest drain," they said, Morgan was pushed to the doorway by one of the nurses as she called for a doctor. He was held back by Prentiss and Will, JJ standing in front of him.

"What's happened Derek?" JJ coaxed him back from staring into the room to focusing on her face

"The machine started sounding really strained and then the alarms all started going off. I'm not sure what's actually happening." He struggled again to try and get closer to the doorway, Will and Prentiss kept hold of him well.

"I gotta know what's going on." He argued, but stopped trying to break free. He settled more as a doctor came out to them. He stopped in front of them and gave a tight smile, his British lilt helping settle Derek more.

"She gave us a bit of a fright there. One of her lungs collapsed, but we've treated it and she's breathing normally again now. She's fine, you can go back and sit with her if you want." Derek nodded at the doctor and ran back into the room. Resuming his place from before and looking down at Penelope

"Hey, girl. Don't do that to me OK? I'm scared enough as it is," he stared down at the hand he was clasping, "Don't make me think I'm losing you. Because I couldn't live with that." He almost sobbed, dropping his head on top of their joined hands.

* * *

"Hotchner?" Everyone looked to Hotch as his cell phone rang. He held his finger up at everyone for a second before speaking into the phone. "Hold on a minute, JJ, I'll put you on speaker."

_"We just had a scare,"_ JJ's voice sounded from the cell. Everyone looked down at the phone, scared for what could possibly have made this situation worse. Hotch held his tongue; only a year after losing Haley he didn't think he'd be able to cope with losing one of his close friends as well. _"One of her lungs collapsed, the doctor said something about it being due to the pressure in her chest. They put a needle in and suctioned the air out, but it was a tense couple of minutes. The specialist doctor is more hopeful now. She's already starting to fight the vent and apparently, in her condition, that's a good sign. They are keeping her sedated until tomorrow."_

"Thanks, JJ." Hotch said, watching as everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Hearing that the doctors were hopeful making them all more confident.

_"Hotch, I need to talk to you for just a second,"_ JJ said, and Hotch heard the concern in her voice. He took the phone and put it to his ear, walking to the back of his apartment as Jack ran around with Rossi and Reid in the front room.

"Go ahead JJ."

_"I'm really worried about Morgan. Hotch; he isn't coping well with this. While the doctors were working on her Will and Emily had to actually restrain him."_

"We all know how close he and Garcia are."

_"Hotch this goes beyond that. It's like..."_ she trailed off; Hotch listened to her searching for words, something he'd never known JJ to do. _"It's like there is a part of him on that bed on a vent. He can't let go of her hand. He hasn't eaten or drank anything since we arrived, and it's been 13 hours."_

"Let's hope that Garcia heals quickly."

_"I don't know what we can do for him if she doesn't, Hotch, he's broken."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, am I forgiven yet?**

* * *

He had been beside her bed for more than a full day, he hadn't eaten or slept but he still hadn't felt the need too. His heart was aching more every time he heard the pump of the machine as it breathed for her. All he wanted was for her to wake up and tell him to stop worrying for no reason. But she was the biggest reason he'd ever had to worry. She was all he wanted and then some; and all this situation had done was reinforce that.

He loved her and now he couldn't deny that any longer. The fact he'd been sat at her bedside for as long as he had was the proof. He couldn't admit it to anyone. He knew JJ had seen through him, and by now most of the team probably had too. But actually saying it aloud to somebody. Telling them that the only woman he had ever pictured himself settling down with was beyond his current means.

Besides JJ the only person he'd spoken to had been the one person who couldn't respond. He had recounted the stupid stories of things they'd done over the years and how every single one of them had made him fall more in love with her.

He told her about his fears from Alaska. When he'd woken to hear her calling. Saying someone had been hurt. His fears that it had been her. How terrified he'd been to see her crouching next to the body. He told her about how he'd found her in the office when she'd tried to replace JJ. How talking her round had made him feel like he'd achieved something, anything, that day. There were so many other times he told her about.

He told her he was done waiting. He'd told her in New York that he'd wait, and he had. He'd waited for two damn years, after this he didn't think he could wait for very much longer.

* * *

"Doctor, how's she doing?" Hotch asked, standing in the doorway. He was just watching as Morgan spoke to her, he had no intention of interrupting a man who wasn't sure if he was being hopeful or if he was starting the grieving process. He wanted to check on Garcia himself, and see how much Morgan had withdrawn in 24 hours.

"Well, even with the sedation she's starting to fight to breathe on her own. In less than 36 hours, and the state she was in when she arrived, that's nothing short of a miracle," the doctor looked over at the bed, "I've been meaning to ask, who is the man with her?"

"I don't know how to describe them. They're close."

"He's not coping with this well; one of the nurses talked him into drinking some water a few hours ago. When we extubate we'll need him to be away. It's not a nice experience for people to see a loved one go through," the doctor continued to watch Morgan as he talked to the still unconscious Garcia.

"I'll try to get him away." Hotch rubbed his eyes, hoping he could use that as an excuse to get Morgan to eat.

"Even once we've extubated, we'll be keeping her under a lot of pain medication, for at least another day, we may even keep her sedated."

"What are her chances now?" He asked fearfully. Hoping that he'd finally get given good news. That she was going to make it through this. Unlike so many of her neighbours.

"She's gonna make it. But there could be a number of side effects, from both the smoke she breathed and from being intubated."

"Anything serious?" He worried, hoping that she would be able to go back to work for him.

"She's likely to be severely asthmatic for the rest of her life, there could be vocal changes. Nothing life or health threatening though, no."

"Thank you," Hotch was truly thankful for what the doctor had told him. A Garcia with a bad chest was still a Garcia who could work with them.

"Are you going to be around for the rest of today?" the doctor asked, looked between Morgan and Hotch again, before looking back to keep his eyes on Hotch

"Most likely," he answered, following the doctor gaze to his troubled team member.

"I'll go and lower her sedation now," He left, and Hotch started thinking of ways to approach Morgan in an hour or so, when they were ready to extubate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**AHHHH you're all still reviewing. Nobody hates me (or maybe that's why you're all reviewing). From tomorrow I'm gonna have to drop back to one post a day because I haven't had time to write. It's Christmas parties at work, today was the Jacob's Join (Christmas feast. Everybody brings in something).**

**Once again thanks to a very poorly klcm for beta-ing this even though she's sick.**

* * *

He watched as the doctor stopped one of the drips. He was unsurprised to hear the sounds of Hotch coming up behind him. He was finally beginning to feel hungry. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew they were reducing her sedation, or if it was because they'd told him that her fighting the vent was a good sign. Every time one of the nurses came in she'd explain what was happening, and he'd stood up and hugged her when she'd given him the news that they were hopeful she'd recover, in time. He knew what Hotch was coming for, and it still wasn't going to be easy to leave her.

"I'm not moving Hotch," he sighed, catching the older man's eyes.

"You need too. They can't help her if you stay." Derek knew Hotch was right, but he didn't want to leave Garcia's side. He knew there were things he wouldn't want to see that needed to happen. He'd ignored the nurses every time they'd had to change the dressings on her legs. But one day he'd have to support her as she faced this.

"Why do they need me to leave?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Because if you don't, and you watch what they need to do, you're going to get angry, and that won't help anyone." Hotch reasoned with him. He knew why he had to leave.

"Why would I get angry?" was another question he knew the answer to, but had to ask.

"Because it's going to hurt her." Hotch refused to break his gaze.

"Then I'd have every right to be angry."

"Even if it meant she was healing?" they shared a look, and he knew that Hotch was right. In everything he'd said so far.

"I don't know," he answered in a defeated tone, unsure as to how he truly felt. He hated her being in pain. Even though he knew she was going to have a lot of pain.

"Let's go and get something to eat, and when we come back we'll talk to the doctor about where we go from here. It's only been 36 hours since she was injured Morgan."

"I'm scared for her still Hotch." He admitted, not thinking about what could happen.

"They think she's going to be OK."

"But they don't know yet?

"They might not know for days. They might know in an hour. We don't know. I know that it's been at least 36 hours since you last ate, since you last slept," he admitted that.

"Hotch I can't while she's in danger."

"She's in the best care she possibly can be. Even if you have a sleep in the waiting room." Derek slumped his shoulders. Hotch and his exhaustion was winning.

"I don't want to leave her alone."

"She won't be alone Derek, I'll stay with her." JJ told him, coming round Hotch and rubbing his arm, taking her seat on the other side of Garcia's bed, reaching out and lightly stroking her hair.

"JJ don't leave her, not even for a second, and call me if…"

"Derek, go with Hotch," JJ told him. He stood up, but he leant over and kissed Garcia's cheek. Stroking the hand he'd been holding.

"I'll be back soon Baby Girl." He whispered, before allowing Hotch to lead him out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, thanks to all who've been reading... small light here... small... miniscule even. Anyway. I gotta run**

* * *

"Morgan?" Came a voice. He recognised Reid's voice wherever he was. Even half asleep in a waiting room. He couldn't let himself sleep while he was half expecting someone to shout him that Garcia was worse.

"Reid?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Is she alright?"

"Hotch said I should come and get you to talk to the doctor," Reid stood up, looking down at Morgan. He saw the same hurt and fear in Reid's face that he'd been feeling himself for the last few days.

"Oh, thanks," he replied, clapping Reid on the shoulder before leading them both back towards Garcia's room. "Maybe this means we're going to learn more about her condition?"

"In her condition and the fact that she has been fighting the vent since only an hour or so after she arrived is a good sign that the damage was not as bad as first thought."

"Thanks for that genius." Morgan smiled a sad smile, "I'm feeling better since my whole half an hour of sleep" he saw their team, their family, gathered around the doctor.

"Now that you're all here I'll give you the good news. She's extubated and breathing well on her own. She's not conscious yet, but I have reduced her sedation and upped her pain medication so she may start coming round today. She may not though, so don't be concerned if she doesn't."

"Is she in the clear?"

"She's stable and improving. We're optimistic now. She got through the crucial 24 hours well, and the last 15 hours she has improved further. Whoever is staying with her should just talk to her. Keep up what you've been doing the whole time."

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

Derek watched the press conference with the local fire department. They were all desperate for news about the fire that had almost claimed Penelope.

"It wasn't arson."

"Are they sure?"

"The traces of accelerant that were found were most likely the standard wear and tear of a busy apartment building."

"How many died?"

"7, and 4 more are still critical or improving at the hospital. Several residents are still in our temporary accommodation awaiting re-housing," Hotch turned the TV off.

"We should try to sleep, Morgan I'm assuming you're staying here." Derek nodded up at him. His hands around hers again, this time he was struggling to remove his eyes from her face.

"Wouldn't leave if you tried to make me. Not now I know she might wake up," he lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"The rest of us should go home. Morgan can call us if anything happens." Hotch watched the signs of a man who had almost lost the love of his life. "Goodnight," he dismissed his team. All of them looking at Garcia as they left, and said their private wishes to Derek.

After they'd all left he started whispering to her, trying to coax her back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So… erm… yeah… a glimmer of hope… The last paragraphs are from personal ****experience. JSYK. This is a little short chapter... just... moving stuff along...**

* * *

"Don't think you can do this to me, Baby Girl." He told her. Still gripping her hands tightly, afraid to let her go. He wanted nothing more than for her to wake up and tell him that he was being stupid for worrying about her. That she was fine. He wanted her to wake up and look at him with those big beautiful eyes and that smile that lit up whatever room she was in.

"Baby Girl I'm so afraid. What would I do without you?" He whispered. Laying his head against her on the bed, no matter what he wasn't leaving her side this time. He started to drift off, feeling as comfortable as he could because he could feel her breathing beside him. "I can't imagine living a day of my life without you anymore. I can't imagine you not being here. The last couple of days, where I haven't been able to hear your voice has killed me." He squeezed her hand harder and hoped that this time would be the time he felt her squeeze back.

The next morning he woke up with his head on her bed, her hand still clasped in his. Nobody had seen to wake him up, since he'd been sleeping so peacefully.

"Baby, are you gonna finally gift me with that good morning that you've always promised me. Right now I really need it," he kissed her hand, moving towards her, "In my dream that's all you did. You woke up and showed me you were fine. Out of every other dream I've ever had. That's the one I want to come true the most". He kept talking. Telling her stories of his childhood, his youth, his early days in the FBI. He stood to go to the toilet, and he felt it.

She squeezed back.

* * *

"_Don't think you can do this to me Baby Girl,"_ she heard as if from a distance, and her brain tried to connect again. Who she was, who he was and why she felt safe when she heard him. All she felt was that she was in pain.

Her legs hurt and her chest hurt. She wanted to fade back, but the voice wouldn't let her just yet.

"_Baby girl I'm so afraid," _She listened to his voice, and gently felt the pressure around her change. But the voice fell silent. Seeming to give her permission to fall back into the darkness.

* * *

When the voice started again she was more ready to wake up. She listened to the stories he told her and wanted to laugh so hard. She was still not ready to open her eyes. She still wasn't entirely sure who she was, but she wanted him to know that she could hear him. When she felt the lightest pressure she returned it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, this chapter takes place over a few hours. I wasn't going to do it like this, but I think I need to get the story moving along a little bit… All of this is just on the way to the end… (by the way this is how you wake up. You cough, and it hurts like shit, and they hand you a nebuliser and it really helps)**

**I am about to post a one-shot for all you wonderful readers as penance for not resolving this by Christmas. Fluffy/Smutty M/G fun.**

* * *

"Hotch she squeezed my hand, the nurses confirmed she's coming out of it." Morgan sounded excited on the other end of the phone. He couldn't help letting out a smile at learning Garcia was pulling through this.

In the two and a half days since they'd arrived at the hospital that first time, he'd watched Morgan slowly break, and he'd known that he was unable to help.

"Why have you left her?" He asked, remembering his struggle to remove him a few hours earlier. He knew the signs of a man in love, and wondered if this would push Morgan to admit it, to both himself and to Penelope.

"They took her for a CT," Hotch could almost hear the man bouncing. "She's gonna be OK Hotch."

"It's good news. Now get back into her room, in case she wakes up." Hotch hung up and start distributing the message along the rest of histeam. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

* * *

Morgan had watched as she showed more signs of moving from sedated to just being asleep. He was gently dozing beside her when her hand on his face woke him up. He sat up, taking her hand and leaning over.

"Baby Girl, are you awake?" he watched as her eyes flickered a little, when she opened them he'd never been happier to see the hazel of her eyes, he pressed the buzzer for a nurse as she coughed, holding his hand tighter than she had been doing for the last few hours. He saw the fear in her face as she coughed harder. One of the nurses ran in and handed her something

"Ms Garcia, bite down on the end of this and take deep breaths." The nurse instructed. Morgan watched as her coughs subsided, the nurse marked on her chart and started basic observations again. He stayed silent while the nurse completed them. Just gently squeezing her hand when he felt she might need reminding he was there to support her. As the nurse finished her obs she sat the bed up a little, "I'll be back soon with something gentle to drink." Morgan smiled after her, before lifting her hand to his lips again, kissing her knuckles.

"Hot stuff?" she asked in a croaky and obviously sore voice, she lifted her hand to her throat, "it hurts," she whispered, he leant over and ran his fingers along her jaw line.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so glad to see your beautiful eyes again," he couldn't hide how happy he was that she was awake. It had been his dream for almost 3 days. Just to know she was going to be OK.

"What happened?" she croaked out, and his face fell at having to explain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Do you all think that's the end of the angst *shakes head* **

**I left work today. I miss everyone already and it's only been a couple of hours. What a shit day right? So tomorrow you'll only have one update... and you'll all want to hate me. I guarantee it.**

* * *

"I asked what happened Derek," she croaked again, a while later. He'd been lucky enough an hour earlier when she'd first asked him. A nurse had come in and he'd excused himself to send Hotch a text. He hated having to be the one to tell her.

"Baby we should wait 'til you're better," he tried to deflect, but he knew that he would need to tell her before long.

"I need to know," she coughed, holding her throat.

"You don't remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was calling you to say good night," she closed her eyes, but he didn't think she'd remember anything else.

"That was 3 days ago baby."

"3 days?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes, he wasn't sure if it was because she learnt she'd lost 3 days of her life, or at the pain he was sure talking was causing, she had already cried at the burns on her legs.

"You were on life support until yesterday."

"I need to know what happened." she was almost begging him.

"Please, Baby, don't make me," he ran his thumb along the side of her hand. He'd been holding that hand since he'd been allowed to see her, and just because she'd woken up he had no intention of letting it go.

"Derek. I don't want to hear it from anyone else." She begged him back, lifting his head to join her eyes with their joined hands. It seemed clear she had no intention of letting go either.

"There was a fire," he said in a quiet voice. Looking back at her hand and avoiding her eyes in any way he could.

"Where?" she sounded confused.

"In your building," he trailed off, reluctant to go into any more detail.

"What happened?"

"They still aren't entirely sure. You were found in your bathroom. Just in time too."

"How's my apartment?" she asked, and his heart broke all over again, looking into her hopeful face and having to tell her she lost almost everything.

"The building's been condemned Pen. Will and Prentiss went and looked for anything they could save. We have your slides, that's about it."

"Nothing else?" he watched the tears fill her eyes.

"No. Baby I'm sorry."

"What about my neighbours?" she asked, always concerned for others.

"7 died, you were one of the worst. I thought I was gonna lose you" he told her in a quiet voice, and smiled when she squeezed his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Nadolig Llawen! You guys best be having the best bloody Christmas party you've ever had...**

**So, next thing we do is… well… TISSUE WARNING. Erm… yeah… Nath… Fabi… all other readers… I only accept death threats in warning so the police know who to question.**

* * *

"You were scared you were going to lose me?" she asked, and she couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice.

"Terrified. I've never been so scared in my whole life," he replied with a chuckle. He gave her a relieved smile, gently squeezing her hand again.

"Never?" she asked, still not sure what he meant.

"Never never," he repeated, running his hand along her jaw.

"Does saying it twice make it true?" she smiled, he always knew how to cheer her up.

"Something like that."

"Derek," she trailed off, looking down at their intertwined fingers, the moment weighing heavily on them both, she caught his eye and saw a look she'd never seen there before.

"I've been so scared P." He told her in a soft voice, his eyes softening as he held her eyes. His thumb running a soft pattern on her hand.

"Why?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"Why do you think silly girl?"

"I don't know," she replied, she had an idea, but she wasn't certain.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She nodded, wanting to hear why he'd been so worried for her. Why he hadn't let go of her hand for even a second since she'd woken up. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Every minute I didn't know if you were going to wake up and come back me. I think I died a little bit," he looked deeply into her eyes "It made me realise that I love you."

She felt her chest start to tighten, and she began coughing. Derek looked at her in shock at first. Had his pronouncement surprised her that much? She felt it getting harder to breathe, and she slumped back against the bed. Falling back into the dark.

* * *

He realised straight away that something was wrong. He didn't know what had caused it, but he knew it had something to do with what he'd said. He pressed the buzzer and watched as a number of nurses ran in. He was pushed back against the wall and he felt himself losing control as he watched them once again battle to get his girl breathing. His heart jumped to his throat as they once again had to draw air out of her chest. Once she was stable again, with a mask over her face. He allowed himself to speak to her again, even though he knew she was unconscious again.

"Baby Girl, every word I said was true. I love you so much that seeing you like this, its physically hurting me. Don't scare me again. Please." He held her hand to his mouth. Letting his fearful tears fall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**I think that's the end of the medical emergencies, but I'm not going to claim it's the end of the angst…**

**Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and that my chapter didn't detract at all! On with the show. From here on in it's leading to (my) inevitable outcome.**

* * *

When she woke up he was asleep with his cheek resting on her bed. She ran her free hand over his head, he was still clutching to her right hand. He had been so dedicated to her while she'd been awake, and from what the nurses had said he had been the same while she'd been unconscious.

She wanted to believe what he'd said before her blackout, but there was little she could do, she knew that she loved him, but she wanted to be sure this wasn't some side affect of what had happened.

She was lazily stroking his hand when she realised he'd woken up.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he said, still with sleep in his eyes.

"Hey" she croaked back. The sound of her voice worried her, but it didn't hurt so much to talk anymore. It hurt more to breathe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes full of hurt at what had happened

"It's not your fault," she whispered back.

"Your lung collapsed."

"The nurse said that would probably have happened anyway. I was pushing too hard. How long was I gone?"

"Almost 12 hours I think, depending on when you woke up?"

"About half an hour ago." She said nonchalantly. "Derek, do you love me?" she asked, lifting his chin so he had to look her in the eye. She wanted to be able to see his truth.

"With all my heart." He murmured, almost inaudibly.

"I don't mean like a friend," she felt the need to clarify, just so he knew what she meant. That he loved her, loved her.

"Neither do I." He replied, laying another kiss on her knuckles.

"Is this just because of the fire?" she had to ask, she needed these answers.

"No. I loved you before that, this just made me realise I had to tell you." he told her, his thumb gently stroking back and forth in a soothing motion

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You were with Kevin, then you were getting over Kevin."

"If you'd told me Kevin wouldn't have been an issue."

"I was a coward, Penelope. I didn't know how to tell you, and I was afraid that you'd say no." The weight of that sentence pressed on her. But she knew beyond all doubt that she loved him too. She could never have really said no to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, am I forgiven yet? I'm gonna start moving the story along a bit now. I got CriminalMinds season 2 under my tree. The mini helped open it and ran round the house shouting "Hotch! Hotch!" for an hour… guess who her favourite character is. (She's 2. FYI)**

* * *

She'd been awake a day. One full day and he knew that she was going to be OK. The doctors telling him that they were "hopeful" was nothing on him seeing her awake and getting more vibrant. He still refused to leave her side for more than a minute. The rest of the team had been in to see her, but even then he'd sat just an arms length away.

The most heartbreaking moment for him had been when Penelope had asked to watch the burn bandages be changed. Her face when she looked at the slowly healing burns on her legs was the saddest expression he'd ever seen on her face. He'd climbed on the bed with her then, and wrapped his arms around her.

He would give anything to be the one going through this instead of her. Anything at all. He didn't want her to be in this much physical and emotional pain. He saw her grimaces when her pain relief was running low, he heard the hacking cough that he knew she could have for the rest of her life.

Nevertheless watching her was reminding him of every good memory he'd made. All those times he'd watched her sleep too. Movie nights at his place. Team parties at Rossi's. She'd always fall asleep half an hour before they left. Watching her sleep on the jet, occasionally wrapped in his arms.

"Derek, why are you staring at me" he heard her soft voice. Wrapping his fingers back around hers,

"Just thinking Baby. Go back to sleep"

"I wasn't asleep before, just resting" she smiled at him, "Bits and pieces are coming back to me" she shook her head and gently squeezed his hand.

"About what?" he asked, before he really thought about the question

"About that night. The fire" she told him. He watched as her eyes began filling up and he wrapped his arms around her. Pressing a gentle kiss on her hairline. "I was so afraid"

"Baby, baby, baby" He gently rocked her. Rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Derek I tried to crawl to the door, but I could see the flames" she sobbed. "I don't remember much else, but I remember thinking, you know." He held her tighter. When a nurse came he just shook his head, continuing to gently rock her back and forth. "I thought I'd never see you again"

"I'm never gonna leave you alone" he whispered, holding her closer to him. Soothing her back to sleep.

Hotch stood outside Garcia's door with her doctor. He had been thinking about going in, but he'd seen Morgan clearly soothing her, and he decided to get a report from her doctor. "How's she doing?" "She's making remarkable progress, physically"

"Mentally?" he asked. Looking over as Morgan laid her back on the bed,

"We haven't seen too much change, but unlike some patients she has a strong support network in your team" the doctor smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"She'll heal?" he had to ask, to make sure she would be fine

"She's already healing. The burns are minor, within a few days she'll be able to go home"

"She has no home to go too"

"Maybe one of you, or her partner who's in there"

"We need to all talk about it"

"Her lungs are healing impressively. She's still going to need inhalers. Tomorrow I'll be starting her discharge regimen."

"Thank you doctor" Hotch continued to watch Morgan, and knew that it was time to talk about getting her home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Hmmm… Hotch and Morgan discuss getting our girl home. Some dialogue heavy chapters here, but I promise, I'll get back to what I do best soon. Also, I was semi-exhausted when I wrote this (I sent it to klcm, my beta for this story, at 4:30am. That's how exhausted.) Major big-style Happy Birthday to Pat**

**Dialogue heavy this one. I know and I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Morgan" he heard from the doorway, watching Hotch coming around the doorway and taking the seat opposite him. On the other side of Penelope's bed. "The doctors' are saying that she can go home"

"Hotch she has no home to go too" He replied, wrapping his hands back around hers, looking on her as she slept

"She does" Hotch pressed, looking at Morgan, even though the younger man was avoiding his eyes

"No she doesn't. Her apartment is gone" He continued. Shaking his head lightly

"She does. Morgan. She has you" He met Hotch's eyes, and he saw the honesty in it.

"What are you saying?" He needed it clarifying. Was Hotch telling him to take her, to make her his.

"Morgan, you've not left her side. When she gets discharged" Hotch trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Take her home with you. Til she gets her own place?" Hotch laid a hand on top of his, giving him a little extra support, just when he needed this.

"Hotch I don't know"

"You do. You'll work it out. I need to get home to Jack. Talk to her about it"

"OK. And Hotch?" Morgan stopped his boss as he started walking towards the door.

"Yeah" Hotch span round to meet Morgan's eyes.

"Thank you"

* * *

She opened her eyes again and he wasn't far away, though this time he hadn't been clutching her hand like the last few times. But within seconds he was there, his hand on hers.

"Hey baby" he whispered, gently caressing her cheek. She couldn't avoid pressing her head further into his hand. The closeness comforting her more than anything else.

"Hey, what were you doing?" she croaked, smiling as he turned his immediate attention to her.

"Talking to the doctor, they think you might be able to go home" he watched her reaction, seeing her tears gently start to well. She didn't want to cry again.

"Derek I don't have a home to go to" she whispered, catching his sad expression

"What you taking about silly girl" he said gently, pulling her into his arms.

"My apartment. It's gone by now. Probably torn down" she allowed the tears to fall against his chest

"You have a home" he maintained. Holding her tightly

"No I don't, Derek it's gone" she fought out of his grip and looked at him, she didn't have a home

"Penelope, chill and listen to me" he held his hands up in a gesture of peace

"What?" she snapped, she wasn't in the mood to listen.

"You have a home" He repeated, she just sagged,

"Derek…" she tried to tell him again. The fire destroyed it all.

"Exactly. You come to live with me." He cut her off, with a look on his face that made her think he thought it was the most obvious answer in the world

"I can't put you out like that" she replied, almost pushing him back off the bed

"Baby Girl, you never put me out. Never ever." he told her with so much honesty her heart jumped to her throat, which she was sure couldn't be a good thing in her condition.

"I need clothes and things" she tried to reason, knowing that wouldn't keep her in the hospital

"You have a couple of go bags at mine, and Prentiss and JJ went shopping for you. They know what you like" She could tell from the confident look on his face they'd already been shopping

"Are you sure?" she had to ask again, just to make sure.

"I'm 100% certain that you still have a home" He told her, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, we have a small agreement. We know where PeeG is going when she gets discharged… Skipping forward a few days here, just to get things moving. Now I'm moving towards the HEA… I'm sure I can fit some more angst in. Next chapter is a bit... well... scary. But necessary.**

**ANYWAY. Tomorrow is my birthday (30/12). So I may only update first thing in the morning!**

* * *

He sat by her side as she waited for the doctors not to come. She was in a new outfit JJ had brought by the day before. Light sweats hid her still bandaged legs. They were getting better, and he wanted to make sure that she knew she was still going to be in the best hands.

Every time he saw her wince when she moved he wanted to wrap her up in his arms, she had been able to walk, and for the doctors that had been happy enough to discharge her.

He knew she wasn't confident about leaving the hospital yet, and he knew that he was going to need to be there. He'd booked a month of his built up leave so he could be with her. He didn't want her alone until she was completely over this.

It had been 9 days since the fire, and a few days since she'd woken up properly. They hadn't spoken about his confession of how much he'd worried. How scared he'd been. He'd just tried to support her in every way he possibly could, and make sure that she saw the end of this.

He couldn't imagine being in her shoes. Knowing that most of his earthly possessions had been destroyed, lost. Memories that were irreplaceable. He wanted to make sure she knew they would make new memories.

"So, I have all my instructions" she looked back at him, realising he'd been miles away. He'd been thinking a lot. He just wanted her to know that no matter what he'd be there.

"You got everything?" He asked, watching her stand up and gingerly put weight on her legs. She was so cautious with everything.

"Yeah, I think so. Didn't have much to collect up" she reminded him as he held his hand out for hers. When she took it he felt so much safer.

Her slow and steady steps reminded him that she likely wouldn't be moving about like she used to any time soon. He winced with her as she made steady progress to the main entrance to the hospital, where he got her to sit

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching him as he kissed her hand and walked away

"Getting the car, you're not walking across the parking lot like that" He gave her a small wave and walked towards the car.

* * *

She watched him walk away and looked down, the t-shirt was very much something she's normally wear. Loud and bright. Lots of colours in a pleasing pattern, but below her waist she saw the proof of the fire. The blistered and scarring skin that was under the bandages was her fear. She and Derek had been given instructions to change the dressings every other day, but she didn't want him to see her legs the way they were now.

She didn't want anyone to see her legs ever again.

She remembered once hearing that scars were the proof of heroes. They showed that people had survived through horrific incidents. She had said things similar when she'd counselled victims.

Derek had been there throughout, from the moment he'd gotten to the hospital until this moment. Where he was getting the car. She still wasn't sure what she had done to deserve her best friend, but whatever it was she was proud to have done it.

He loved her.

Hadn't he said that at one point?

Or at several points.

Her mind was beginning to confuse the early days, right after she woke up. She was also beginning to remember some things, and it felt like she was floating. She remember JJ being there, but JJ had only been to see her once since she'd woken up, being too busy in her new job.

She remembered him telling her he was scared.

She remembered him telling her that she couldn't do this to him.

Her head snapped up as a brown hand was waved in front of her face. She smiled as Derek's thoughtful eyes connected with hers. She once again felt safe. Like he'd protect her.

The drive back to his place was almost in silence. She was too busy thinking. What would it be like, living with Derek Morgan. She had stayed at his place plenty of times, before all of this, but what would it be like actually living there.

"I already changed your address on almost everything. I said I had your power of attorney" Derek told her, looking almost sheepish as he handed her some mail while he drove, obviously important things that had come. Including one from her insurance company.

"You do have my power of attorney" she reminded him, grinning and reaching out to gently stroke his cheek. "Thank you Derek". She told him truthfully. However confused she was, she knew he'd done the best he could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**This chapter comes after a day of stress. Tomorrow I turn 23 and I don't really want to think about it! This is just a short chapter, because I don't want to draw this bit out too much.**

* * *

_She laid in the bed when she heard the first alarm begin. She threw the covers off her and looked out of the window. Seeing nothing unusual she got back into the bed. Starting to fall back to sleep._

_Then the alarms had suddenly been louder, and she could smell the acrid smoke in her apartment. She looked around, but everything was cloaked in darkness. She tried to find her clock, but the usual flashing digits weren't there._

_Throwing the covers back off her she jumped out of the bed, and dropped to the floor. She started to cough as she neared the window to the fire escape. She hit the pane of glass, but it didn't break. She turned and tried to kick it, but she missed. _

_The smoke burning in her lungs she started crawling to the door to her apartment, scrabbling to get there as quickly as she could hearing the whoosh of flames as she arrived there. She turned, thinking that the bathroom would be the safest place for her to be. She grabbed her slide box, the only things in her apartment that were irreplaceable._

_Throwing them into the bath she shut the door behind her, grabbing a wet face cloth off the side of the sink, placing it over her mouth._

"_I don't want to die" she screamed. Hoping help would come._

* * *

"I don't want to die" was the scream that woke him up. He ran to the guest bedroom, where he had left Penelope almost asleep only a few hours earlier, her meds taken, and he'd thought she'd be safe.

"I don't want to die! Please! Someone! Help me!" he raced to the source of the noise, opening the bathroom door to find her cowering against the bath. He dropped to the floor, wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her closely to him. She fought for a moment, before relaxing

"You're not gonna die baby. I have you" he whispered into her hair.

"Derek" She murmured, sounding surprised to have his arms wrapped around her "I was so scared"

"I know" he replied, just holding her tightly and gently rocking her as her tears fell.

"What's going on?" she sobbed, clutching his shirt tighter,

"It's a flashback, you might have them for a while" he told her honestly, at least this he could help with, make sure she knew that this was perfectly natural after someone had been through a trauma like she had. He was determined to let her know that it was normal.

"Derek I don't want to be alone" she whispered, already beginning to sound drowsy again. He didn't respond verbally, he just picked her up, being careful to avoid putting pressure on the burns on her legs, and carried her through to his room with him. He settled her into the bed then climbed in behind her, letting her place her head on one arm, while draping the other over her, pulling her close to him.

"I'll never let you go baby girl. Anything you need, I'm right here" he whispered in her ear as she started to fall asleep.

She woke up a couple more times, and he just talked her back down into his arms, until she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**Attempting to write Reid… AHHHHHHH… Yeah, I'm not very good at him still. Though I think about what Clare would say and generally do it that way. So, a little bit of a moment between Reid and Garcia here. Just because Reid reminds me of my best friend.**

**I do not own DS9. I wish I did. I don't own Criminal Minds either. If I did… M/G would be fact. (took me 19 chapters to confirm that)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm 23 today! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

"Thanks for doing this" Morgan said, shutting the door as he heard Penelope moving about upstairs.

"Any time" Reid replied, putting his coat on the stand by the door

"I don't want to leave her alone" Morgan said in a quiet voice, looking towards the stairs,

"Of course not" Reid nodded and watched Morgan, it was hard not to profile each other, but if he had to profile Morgan right now, he'd say the man was still scared. Still worried about her.

"She's still having nightmares" Morgan whispered, his hands closing into fists

"It's been two weeks"

"Not since she's been awake. Kid just, keep an eye on her" Morgan took a step towards the door when Reid turned to him. Reaching out and grabbing his arm

"What should I do?" he asked fearfully, not wanting to do the wrong thing.

"What do you two normally do?" Morgan replied, asking in the harried way of someone who wanted to get back, even though they hadn't left yet.

"Watch Star Trek" Reid answered honestly. They also would generally recite the lines.

"Then do that"

"What if she doesn't want too?" He asked, the fear coming back tenfold.

"Reid, she just wants things back to normal" Morgan replied before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

She hadn't expected to come down the stairs to Reid and a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine disk one the screen. For 5 days she'd been waking up in Derek's bed, normally with Derek's arms still wrapped around her. She'd gone back to the nurse to get her bandages change the last couple of days, but she knew that Derek wanted to change that. He wanted her doing it at _home_. Their home.

"Hey genius" she smiled, still sounding a little croakier, but mostly back to herself

"Garcia I…" he trailed off, she sat down next to him and smiled

"Yeah, not what I planned either" She laughed as his eyes travelled over her still bandaged lower legs "If I had the choice they'd be hidden away, but the bandages are starting to get loose"

"You know, 3rd degree burns are only extremely serious if they are near vital organs. But on the legs they are likely to cause minor scarring" he looked up, surprised when Garcia chuckled

"You said that to me before" she clarified.

"When you were…" His face lit up with understanding, "you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember things that happened, but with Derek, and Jayje, but especially Derek, I'm struggling to remember if it was before or after I woke up"

"I think Morgan told you everything twice"

"I don't know. I'm all muddled up"

"I could help you through a memory exercise"

"I'll just ask him, that might make things easier" she laughed "which series are we on"

"We got up to season 6, so I thought we'd continue from there"

"You got junior G man. Set us up" She laughed, feeling good to be back with one of her best friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, a bit of Garcia/Reid friendship seen. This chapter is unbeta-ed because I got so many emails today. I GOT A TWEET FROM KIRSTEN VANGSNESS**

* * *

She smiled over at the chair where Reid had fallen asleep a half an hour earlier. She'd changed to some sitcom that was on the TV and waited for Derek to come home.

There was something she needed to do, and she didn't think Derek would be happy about it. She didn't want to go and see it with Reid. She needed the man who had been her constant support.

She didn't know if it would bring closure, or if it would help her get through the nightmares, but she knew it was something she needed to do. Especially before the funerals. She had been called by family of her neighbours, 4 of the funerals were out of state, but she intended to go to the ones nearby.

She heard his car pulling up before she even thought about how she would approach it with him. Reid jerked awake at the sudden noise

"I didn't ask for potatoes" he squeaked. Penelope had to laugh, before wondering what he'd been dreaming about.

"Calm down baby genius. It's just Derek" she said, reaching out and stroking his arm "Go get yourself a coffee" she smiled as he shook the last vestige of sleep off

"Actually, if Morgan is home I'm going to get back off to the BAU. I have a consult due tonight" he excused himself as Derek brought what seemed like a hundred bags into the kitchen.

"Whoa, Hot Stuff. What've you been buying for? An army?" she joked, slowly making her way towards the kitchen, using the furniture and walls to help her along. Waving at Reid as he left.

"A very small one. I don't want to have to leave you alone again" Morgan gave her a strange look, she replied with a slight smile, watching as he unpacked the bags. "What's eating you Baby Girl" he asked a few minutes later. Taking hold of her hands "You're quiet?"

"I want to see it" she told him quietly, trying to hold in her tears.

"See what?" he asked, clearly confused. Gently stroking his thumb along her hand

"My apartment building" she looked down at their hands, trying to avoid his piercing stare.

"Penelope it's gone" he whispered, ducking down to meet her eyes

"Derek, even to just see where it was. To really prove that this is real" she persisted. Pulling their hands apart, not certain about anything anymore, especially her own emotions.

"Are you certain"

"Yes. No. I don't know" she shrugged, watching as he came round and knelt on the floor in front of the stool she'd sat on

"I don't want it to hurt you" he whispered, looking over her intently.

"I'm already hurt, D. It's not going to make it worse"

"What if it does?" he gulped, and she understood, that he really had been afraid to lose her

"Maybe it'll help?" she reasoned, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'll drive us over soon"

"You'll stay with me?" she asked, for the first time afraid that he wouldn't stand there with her, and let her cry on his shoulder, like he had so many times before.

"Of course. I'm not leaving your side." He told her, standing up and wrapping his arms around her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, this was written early hours of my birthday, I'm possibly still just a little bit drunk. Last night was epic and I can't wait for the rest of my day. I'm starting to wrap this up now, only because I'm struggling to think what else I can do. Girls day out! Still writing the next chapter, so I don't know if there'll be another update today.**

* * *

He sat in the car and looked over at her, trying to gauge her mental state before driving that last block to where the remains of her building were. He knew there was some parts of it still standing, but only small parts. The whole building was slowly falling down itself, and the company that owned it were only going to save money by letting it.

"Derek, I need this" She told him again. He was so worried about her, but she was stubborn and he knew that. He would rather be there for her. He pulled up on the curb outside. There were flowers leant against the fences for the people who had died. He followed her out of the car, standing by her side as she leant down and put her own flowers down. He put his hand on her back as she looked at the remains, only the back wall and a few other bits were standing, he could see, even through the mottled burning, the distinctive colour of Penelope's bedroom, there was nothing else left. "I can't believe one fire could do this" she whispered, leaning against him

"It was a hot fire, once they got everyone out they just contained it, they couldn't put it out"

"I could have been one of them" she whispered, and his arms wrapped around her,

"You would never have been. You had too much to fight for" he whispered into her hair. Holding her tightly against him.

"That's true, I did" she whispered, leaning back so she could look in his eyes. "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked, keeping his voice as low as hers, looking deep in her eyes.

"Staying true to your promise" she smiled and kissed his cheek, before getting back in the car, clearly having seen enough.

* * *

"So, you kissed his cheek" Emily asked incredulously. While JJ just sniggered, "His cheek?"

"What? What else would I have kissed?" She asked, feeling that she was about to be tag teamed by two of her best friends. Over her best, best friend. Sometimes she realised her life was confusing.

"I don't know Pen, everything" JJ laughed, causing Emily to almost spit her drink over them all

"You two are just, something else" she scoffed with a laugh, shaking her head at the two of them, trying not to think about what they were actually saying.

"Come on, you two have been close for years, now you're living together" Emily started, and Pen knew that they weren't going to drop it. They were determined now.

"And sharing a bed" JJ piped up from the corner,

"Wait, what. How did you know that Jayje?"

"I have my ways" JJ smiled over at her, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Add that you have been crazy about him for as long as I've known you" Emily continued, clearly wanting to get her point across while Penelope was listening.

"So?" she asked, rolling her eyes

"Pen, you didn't see him, at the hospital" Emily said, shaking her head

"He was terrified of losing you"

"He didn't leave your side for 5 days"

"When he did, it was because Hotch threatened him"

"He loves you"

"and you love him" The two nodded at her, agreeing with each other.

"I hate you both right now. I do" She listened to their back and forth, but tried not to show how much they were actually making her think about her real feelings for a certain Derek Morgan. She wasn't sure how to even think about what they were becoming. In the morning, stood outside her old building, there had been an instant where she'd just wanted to kiss him. She'd gone to his cheek instead. Maybe that had been a mistake, but if so it was one she'd have to live with.

"Something tells me we're right" Emily smiled, sharing a _look_ with JJ

"No, not right" she shook her head, taking another sip of her juice

"Liar. Pen we've watched you dance around him for years. Maybe this was what you needed" JJ told her, again making it seem glaringly obvious.

"Girls, I'm not his type" she argued back

"I disagree"

"I'm scarred" she gestured at her legs,

"He won't care"

"Double team"

"We win"

"Fine, whatever" she gave up arguing with them. She knew she'd never get them to quiet down. But what did she really want with Derek. Anything? Everything? Would he ever want to settle down. That was her only question, and if he did, would it be with her?


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**So, Happy New Year. I was supposed to write this yesterday but I didn't get a chance, and today I won't get the chance to write too much today (or tomorrow) either. So I'm gonna bring this to a close and thank you all so, so, so, so, so much for your amazing reviews and alerts and favourites. I thought this was the last chapter, but it appears my muse has a little left in this yet.**

* * *

JJ dropped her off and he was stood outside the door waiting for her to come home. There was nothing he wanted more than to just see that she'd had a good time. He had worried the whole night about her, and he was glad to have her home.

He smiled as she reached him and turned to wave to JJ, he waved too before pulling her into his arms.

"I wasn't gone that long, Hot Stuff," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I got used to having you round." Derek buried his head in her shoulder, holding her close to him, she breathed in his scent, everything had been changing in the time.

"You know, JJ and Emily made me realise something," she smiled as she leaned back, looking into his eyes smiling as he kept hold of her.

"What's that?" he smiled, she lifted her hand to his cheek.

"That you love me," she whispered, leaning slightly closer to him.

"You needed your friends to realise that." He laughed before she leaned in to kiss his neck, it was the most intimate way they'd ever been but it was clear from his reaction that he didn't mind.

"Well, sometimes you need it pointing out," she murmured against his neck, laughing as he pulled back.

"I've always loved you, since the day we met Baby Girl," he pulled her close to him and lent in close, their noses practically touching, "I was so scared," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss her, his lips fell on top of hers and she smiled against him before replying. One hand snaked up her back and tangled in her hair, the other splayed out on her lower back, he pulled her closer, deepening the initial kiss, when they separated for some air she leant back a little bit, resting her forehead against his.

"You really were scared," she muttered, her hands clutching on to his shirt.

"Terrified," he whispered, stroking her back.

"You know I'm not perfect," she said, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are to me," he whispered back to her.

"I have my scars."

"So do I."

"I'm afraid."

"What of baby?"

"This not working out."

"We'll always work out."

"You can't be sure."

"Yes, I can," he cut off her next sentence with another kiss, stronger and deeper than the last, he started moving her towards the door, trying to prove to her exactly how much he loved her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Any Dream Will Do**

**This is the epilogue, which I wrote before the last chapter. This chapter came from a discussion I had with a couple of friends the other day. I'm working on another short story (3 or 4 chapters probably) called "Last Train Home" so keep your eyes open for that, and thanks so much for reading this story! Just a fluffy little chapter to show you what's changed a year on.**

* * *

"So you really mean this?" she asked, tapping her foot on one of the two paint cans at her feet and looking down as he put the next two tins down.

"You've lived here for a year" he smiled, kissing her cheek and looking down at the paint on the floor and the bare walls of his once 'guest' bedroom

"Because I had nowhere else to go" she said, still sure everything that had happened the last year had been one big fluke followed by another

"I told you then and I'll tell you now, you always have a home" he laughed and started putting the big white sheets over the floor

"Yeah but Derek this is, big" she reminded him, looking at the colours on the floor, whites, creams, and two tins of colour, just waiting for which one to be picked.

"How is it big" he asked, grabbing the white roller and starting on the back wall, she grabbed a cream one and started opposite

"We're adding something to this house" she whispered, as if he didn't already know they were changing one of his rooms.

"Something that's going to be needed in a few months" he laughed, still trying to paint in a straight line while looking over his shoulder at her. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips

"Yeah, we still need to talk about names"

"It's too early to talk about names" he replied, at which she looked down at her ever protruding bump and laughed, they had 13 weeks, at the most, before they'd be getting a little Jane or John, and they hadn't even considered names yet.

"You just said, we only have a few months"

"Yeah but, lets not wish them away"

"Blue then" she smiled, pushing forward the blue tin of paint

"Why blue"

"Because I know something you don't know"

"We're having a boy?" she nodded, laughing as he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, he hadn't wanted to know, but she'd known she couldn't keep it from him "So we paint blue"

"Yeah, if they're wrong we can always repaint, or we can just bring up a tomboy"

"Alright so, blue it is Baby Girl" he agreed, kissing her neck

"Have you ever thought" she trailed off, laughing as he kissed her neck one last time

"I think a lot baby, but what about particularly" he whispered in her ear before standing up, and carrying on painting the wall

"Maybe we should get our house. A bigger house" he stopped and spun round to her,

"Why bigger?"

"Because now I've started with one, I won't stop til we've had a million Hot Stuff"

"You want more"

"So many more"

"You know, a year ago I thought I was going to lose you. Now I've got you, and we're starting a family."

"What was this for you, just a dream, one of many"

"Any dream will do, Baby Girl, and this one is perfect"

**

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA Cheesy ending. I couldn't help myself.  
****So. Let's see can you get me up to 200 reviews for this. Please?  
****As I say, next fic is gonna be called "Last Train Home"**

**Epic thanks to klcm. *mwah***


End file.
